Give Me a Break
by SassyGayNine
Summary: With Kurt away for school, things are kind of tough for Blaine. So, he lives for those breaks where Kurt can come home to him again. -gratuitous smut and intermittent fluff.
1. Thanksgiving Break  Part 1

**I own nothing. At all. Really. It's actually kind of sad.  
><strong>**But! This is the first part of my new series. Reviews are always welcome.**

* * *

><p>Blaine sighed as he shifted in his seat on the top riser in the choir room. It was a week before Thanksgiving break and the glee club's final meeting before the break. Everyone was a little antsy to leave but all sat politely and listened to their teacher talk about God knows what. This time last year Blaine would have subtly tilted his head to the side to glance at his boyfriend and tell him just how bored he was. But that was last year. Blaine was a senior now and his boyfriend was off in New York attending Parson's New School of Design. Blaine sighed again and crossed his arms over his chest.<p>

He missed Kurt.

Kurt was supposed to come home sometime soon but every time Blaine asked, be it by call, skype, text, email, or facebook, Kurt was always very vague and never gave a specific date as to when he'd be arriving. Blaine let his head fall back and thunk lightly against the wall. He just wanted to go home and call his boyfriend. "Does anyone have anything they want to say before we break up this meeting until after break?" Mr. Schuester's voice asked from the front of the room. Blaine didn't even bother looking up, that is, until he heard someone clear their throat from the doorway of Mr. Schue's office.

"Mr. Schue, if I may?"

Blaine's head shot up. He knew that voice. He looked over and his eyes grew to the size of saucers. There he was. _Kurt_. New York had been good to Kurt, Blaine decided as he looked over his boyfriend with eager eyes. Kurt was leaning against the door way, his left arm wrapped around his waist and his right hand in the air slightly, as he did just ask a question. No one in the room made a sound at first. Until Kurt's eyes locked on Blaine and he smiled warmly. Blaine couldn't move. He was stuck in place. Kurt was home. Kurt was here. Finally, Tina lifted up her notebook and hit Blaine in the thigh. "Go," She hissed at him.

He didn't need to be told twice. Blaine practically leapt from his seat and ran over to where Kurt was standing. He threw his arms around the taller boy's neck. Had he gotten even taller? Blaine didn't care. He buried his face in Kurt's neck and just breathed in his scent while Kurt laughed softly and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, holding him there. Mr. Schue must have dismissed everyone, since shuffling and the scraping of chairs met Blaine's ear but he didn't care. He had his Kurt. "God, I missed you so much," Blaine said softly into Kurt's neck.

Kurt felt a tear hit his skin and he pulled away slightly but kept his arms around Blaine. "Hey, why are you crying?" Kurt asked, lifting a hand up to wipe away the stay tears on Blaine's cheeks. Blaine just shook his head and choked back a sob. He couldn't find his voice again. Kurt cooed softly and hugged Blaine closer to his body again. "I missed you too, baby. So much. But I'm home now… okay? I'm here. I've got you," Kurt whispered, his hands running soothing circles on Blaine's back. Blaine pulled away and nodded, wiping away the rest of his tears.

He cleared his throat and bit his lip for a second while he looked Kurt over. Kurt smiled and leaned in to kiss Blaine quickly, "Do you want to go to your house? We can cuddle up and I can tell you just how much I love you and how all I've thought about for weeks was coming home and holding you." Blaine smiled and nodded, blinking away the stinging teary feeling in his eyes, "Yeah… I'd like that."

* * *

><p>It wasn't long until Kurt and Blaine were just that. Kurt and Blaine. It was as if being apart for three months hadn't changed a thing. Blaine turned on his iPod and let it shuffle through a playlist that he may or may not have made the day after Kurt left before laying down on his bed next to Kurt. Blaine nuzzled his face into the crook of Kurt's neck and let an arm drape over his chest, holding him close. "I've missed this," Kurt murmured softly, his fingertips running gently over the arm that Blaine had over him. Blaine just nodded and tried to press himself closer to Kurt's warmth. Kurt moved slightly so he was on his side and nose to nose with Blaine.<p>

He smiled and kissed his lips, letting them linger there for a beat, before leaning his forehead against Blaine's. Blaine smiled back and stared into Kurt's eyes while he brought a hand up to card through Kurt's hair. Normally, Kurt would make a fuss and point out just how long it took him to do his hair that morning, but he couldn't find the heart. He secretly loved when Blaine did that. Kurt leaned in again to kiss Blaine. He'd missed the feeling of his boyfriend's lips while he was in New York. He missed Blaine in general, but moments like this had been at the forefront of his pining since he left. Kurt didn't remember opening his mouth but his mind did register that fact that _that_ was definitely Blaine's tongue and it was definitely in his mouth.

Blaine pressed closer while his tongue met with Kurt's in some sort of dance until their bodies were almost flush against one another. Blaine only pulled away from the kiss when it felt as though his lungs would burst from lack of oxygen. He was breathing heavily as he stared back at Kurt. "How-how long has it been since we've had sex?" Blaine asked, his hand trailing down to grab at Kurt's hip. Kurt bit his bottom lip in thought and shrugged, "Almost three months." Blaine groaned and looked down at himself.

"Good, because I was going to be embarrassed for how quickly I got hard," Blaine laughed almost breathlessly before moving in to kiss Kurt again.

Kurt didn't let the kiss get too in depth. He pulled back slightly and smirked at Blaine, "What do you want?" Blaine just shook his head and tried to lean in for another kiss but Kurt firmly planted his hand on Blaine's chest. Blaine knew the look on Kurt's face, he wanted an answer. Blaine groaned and rolled his eyes. "You. I want you," He said quickly, once again trying for a kiss but once again failing. "What do you want me to do?" Kurt leaned in to whisper into Blaine's ear, making the younger boy shiver. Kurt licked his lips and Blaine could almost feel the wet tip of Kurt's tongue touch his ear.

The hand on Kurt's hip tightened and he gasped softly but wasn't deterred. "Do you want me to jerk you off? …Or blow you? Mmm, You could fuck me if you wanted to. Or, I could fuck you. It's your choice, baby," Kurt's voice was like silk wafting over Blaine's ears. He felt light headed and couldn't really think. Kurt smiled and kissed gently at the sensitive skin below Blaine's ear. He works his lips across Blaine's jaw and down his neck to his collarbone. "Do you want to know what I've been thinking about for the last few days?" Kurt mused aloud.

Blaine couldn't speak; he only nodded and made a grunting sound in the back of his throat. Kurt sucked gently at the Blaine's supple skin. "All I could think about was you pinning me down in your bed and fucking me until I screamed, until I was shaking and begging for you to stop… but you wouldn't stop. You'd just fuck me harder, faster… knowing that's just what I wanted. Mmm, baby, you making me come with just your big cock in my ass. Still fucking me after I've come until you can't hold on anymore and come deep inside me."

Kurt lifted his head and looked back at Blaine, whose mouth was hanging open and his pupils were so dilated Kurt almost couldn't see his irises anymore. "Do you like that, baby?" Kurt teased, kissing the corner of Blaine's mouth. Blaine continued to stare at Kurt, his mouth was dry and his brain was completely blank. It'd been so long since he'd had Kurt in his bed, and even longer since he'd been so descriptive with what he wanted from Blaine. Blaine licked his lips and launched himself at Kurt, pressing the older boy down into the mattress before swiftly pulling his shirt over his head, silently thanking anything holy that Kurt hadn't gone full out with his layers.

Blaine didn't even think as he pulled open his shirt, making the buttons scatter over the bed and onto the floor. Kurt gaped at him, "Blaine, your shir-" Blaine cut him off with a kiss. "Shut up, don't care," He breathed harshly before pulling off his undershirt too. Kurt would have said something but all rational thought ran from his head as Blaine attached his mouth to his neck and his hands were deftly undoing his pants. They were yanked down and off his legs before Blaine fully sat up with plump, kiss-bruised lips. "Fuck, Kurt… you're not wearing underwear?" His voice was almost a whine which made Kurt laugh and reach for Blaine's belt. "No and neither will you in a minute," He smirked, pulling Blaine's belt away and undoing his jeans.

In a flash both boys were naked and Blaine smiled wickedly at Kurt. "Turn over," he said, his voice low and his eyes dark. Kurt couldn't help but moan at his words before listening to the order and flipping over onto his stomach. He groaned and closed his eyes as his dick rubbed against Blaine's sheets. The friction was short lived as Blaine's hands grabbed at Kurt's hips and pulled him up so he was on his knees but his head and arms were still on the mattress. "Fuck, you're gorgeous," Blaine whispered, running his hands over Kurt's ass, squeezing harshly, making Kurt gasp.

"Blaaaiinnee," Kurt whined, shifting slightly to stick his ass up further. Blaine grinned and only squeezed harder at the globes in his hands. After Kurt whimpered softly, Blaine took pity and reached to his bedside table, opened the drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. Kurt glanced at it before Blaine pulled it back to him. "That was a lot fuller when I left… been having some solo fun?" Kurt teased. Blaine wasn't sure how Kurt could find it in him to joke when he was face down in the mattress with his ass in the air, but maybe that was just Kurt. Blaine brought his open hand down to Kurt's right cheek, making him groan and push back a bit.

"You like that, don't you?" Blaine asked, feigning innocence while he popped open the bottle of lube and squeezed some onto his fingers, "You like it when I'm rough with you." Kurt moaned louder and nodded his head helplessly, "God, yes. I love it. Please, Blaine… do something. I need you." Blaine dropped the bottle of lube by his knee and brought his clean hand down onto Kurt's ass again before grabbing the flesh harshly and smiling at the grunting noise Kurt made. Without any warning, Blaine quickly plunged two of his fingers into Kurt, making him shriek and arch his back dramatically. Blaine wasted no time in working his fingers in and out of Kurt, groaning in the back of his throat how hot and tight he was. It'd been too long, Blaine decided, as he crooked his fingers slightly until the pressed into Kurt's prostate. Kurt let out a mix between a scream and a whimper as Blaine's fingers started to assault that bundle of nerves inside of him. He was already sweating and his whole body ached for Blaine to just fuck him already.

Blaine added a third finger into Kurt, making the boy under him grip at the sheets and moan lowly. With a smile, Blaine slapped Kurt's ass again and licked his lips. "Are you ready for me to fuck you, Kurt?" Blaine asked, watching as Kurt fucked himself back onto his fingers. Kurt didn't say anything; he just whined and kept pressing himself back, needing to feel more. Blaine wanted an answer though, so he stilled the movement of his hand and gripped Kurt's hip hard, making him stop moving. "I asked you a question, Kurt," Blaine said lowly, his voice almost a growl.

"Oh, fuck… yes, Blaine. I need you to fuck me. Please. It's been so long since I've had your big cock in my ass, I need it. Fuck me, Blaine, fuckmefuckmefuckME," Kurt was whining and begging and hitting his hand against the mattress by the end of his plea.

Without another word Blaine eased his fingers out of Kurt and wiped them haphazardly on the bedding. He watched Kurt's hole quiver and clench around nothing while he whined and moaned at the loss. Blaine licked his lips and quickly found the bottle of lube by his knee and slicked up his cock, taking a few seconds to just run his hand over his own length. Kurt made an impatient noise and turned his head to glare back at his boyfriend. Blaine let out a small laugh before edging closer to Kurt, letting the head of his cock circle Kurt's entrance before pressing against his slight. "Fuck, Blaine," Kurt whined, folding his arms in front of him and laying his head on top.

Blaine clucked his tongue and laughed softly, "No, Blaine's going to fuck you." Kurt groaned and made a noise of irritation in the back of his throat. "Then hurry up and do it already," He tried pressing back to force Blaine in but Blaine put his hands firmly on Kurt's hips and held him there. "You are such a bossy bottom sometimes, Kurt," Blaine practically chastised while putting more pressure on Kurt's hole. Kurt groaned again, "I wouldn't have to be if you just hurried the fuck up and put your dick in my –HOLY FUCK!" Blaine hadn't waited for Kurt to finish talking, he just slammed his hips forward until he was completely inside Kurt.

He didn't wait for Kurt to get accustomed to the intrusion either; he just pulled back and thrust back into Kurt's perfect ass, moaning loudly. "You're so fucking tight, Kurt. Tight, and perfect, and mine," Blaine ground out as he started to piston his hips harshly against Kurt. Kurt couldn't talk. Each thrust in pushed a small breath of air out of his lungs, the sound vaguely resembling a whine or moan. Blaine swiveled his hips just enough so his cock punched against Kurt's prostate. Kurt bit back a scream as his eyes screwed shut and his hands moved up to grip into the hair at the back of his head, needing something to hold on to.

It was all beginning to be too much and Kurt wasn't sure he would be able to take it. "B-bl-Blaine," Kurt whimpered while the boy behind him continued to fuck into him harder and harder. Kurt's back arched and his knuckles were starting to turn white with how hard they were gripped into his hair. "I can't… fuck, Blaine. It's too much… Please, fuck… I can't," Kurt tried to say, but his breathing was harsh and his voice just wasn't cooperating. But Blaine knew Kurt didn't want to stop, he was just too close to the edge and needed that extra push, so to speak.

Blaine's hands let go of Kurt's hips and reached forward to grab at his arms, gripping just about his elbows and pulling them back. Kurt let go of his hair and let his arms be pulled back, even twisting his hands enough to grab onto Blaine's arms too. Then, Blaine pulled enough to lift Kurt completely off the bed. "Shit!" Kurt screamed, letting his head fall forward. Blaine bit his lip and continued to thrust forward while pulling Kurt backwards, impaling him on his cock. "Baby," Kurt whined, his whole body shaking, "Soon… oh, god." Blaine only grunted in response and thrust in harder, watching Kurt's body jolt with each push. It only took four more thrusts before Kurt's whole body seized up and he was screaming his release, come spurting out over the bed below him.

His body went limp and Blaine let him down slowly, grabbing at his hips again. Kurt was whining again at how sensitive he was and how hard Blaine was fucking him. "Fuck, Kurt, you're so perfect… I'm gonna come. I'm gonna come right in your gorgeous little ass," Blaine panted, feeling the hot coil in his stomach clenching tightly. Kurt moaned and his hands grabbed the sheets below him, "Do it. Please, Blaine. I want it." That was it. Blaine pushed himself in once more until his hips were flush against Kurt's ass and he was coming harder than he had in a very long time. He felt light headed and his vision whited out for a second. He almost collapsed on top of Kurt but threw his arms out on either side of Kurt's head to catch himself.

He slowly pulled out, wincing at his own oversensitivity while Kurt hissed softly. Blaine practically threw himself down on his back next to Kurt, panting heavily. Kurt turned his head and looked at Blaine with a sated smile on his face. Blaine looked back at Kurt and grinned, "Come here." Kurt closed his eyes for a minute and thought about it. His whole body felt boneless and he couldn't feel his legs. He opened his eyes and shook his head. "I can't move. I'm never moving again," He whispered, his voice hoarse. Blaine groaned and reached out to Kurt, pulling him gently towards him until the older boy was lying partially on his chest. "I love you," Blaine whispered, "I'm so happy you're home.

Kurt yawned and nodded, "Me too, baby, me too."


	2. Thanksgiving Break Part 2

**I own nothing. At all. Really. It's actually kind of sad.  
><strong>**But! This is the second part of my new series. Reviews are always welcome.**

* * *

><p>The rest of break passed by fairly quickly with Kurt and Blaine trying to spend as much time together as possible in between family obligations. They even went Black Friday shopping where Kurt may or may not have elbowed an older woman in the chest while at the mall, although when asked about he'd just smirk and shrug. It was the day before Kurt was set to head back to New York and neither of them were particularly looking forward to it. Kurt stepped out of the shower in his en suite bathroom, dried off a bit and tugged on his boxer-briefs before taking a towel to his hair. He whistled to himself as he walked out of the steamy room and into his bedroom where he spotted Blaine perched on the bed.<p>

"Hey, baby," Kurt said with a smile, dropping the towel around his shoulders. Blaine forced a smile back at his boyfriend. Kurt sighed and walked forward, climbing up onto the bed so he was straddled over Blaine's knees. He pouted at the younger boy and cocked his head to the side, "You sitting there looking all sad is really not going to make this easier, babe." Kurt reached a hand up to card through Blaine's loose curls until it came to rest at the back of his neck. Blaine shrugged one shoulder and reached out to grab onto the towel around Kurt's neck. He pulled firmly to bring Kurt closer until their foreheads were touching, "I'm just… really going to miss you."

Kurt tutted and leaned in to press a kiss to Blaine's lips. "It's only a month this time, I'll be back before you know it," Kurt said softly, the fingers at the back of Blaine's neck started to rub gently at the flesh, trying to ease Blaine. Blaine just nodded sadly. Without any exchange of words, the boys moved to lie down; Blaine's back pressed flush against Kurt's front. Kurt held onto Blaine firmly, breathing in the scent that he missed so much when we was alone in his bed at school. Kurt propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at Blaine. It almost pained him to see him look so sad and know that he was the reason. But they knew this was going to happen when they got together. They knew Kurt would be going to college and Blaine would still be here. But, that didn't change how much it hurt to be apart.

Blaine sighed softly to himself as he stared at the wall. He didn't want Kurt to go. He knew it was only a month, less than a month really, until Kurt came back but any time apart from him physically pained him more than he had expected. This boy, this gorgeous talented boy, was his other half. He held Blaine together when it felt like he was falling apart at the seams. But, he knew he had to be strong. It wouldn't be long until he was in New York too. Until they were there together, but that didn't stop the painful prick of tears from coming to his eyes.

Blaine moved enough to lie on his back and stare up at Kurt with big, sad eyes. He reached a hand up and carded it through Kurt's already unkempt hair. Kurt smiled down at Blaine, brushing the backs of his fingers over his cheek. "Kurt," Blaine said softly, voice cracking just a bit, his eyes sparkling with the tell-tale sign of tears, "Make love to me?" Kurt nodded quickly and leaned down to press his lips gently to Blaine's. "I love you so much," He murmured against his lips. Blaine's reply was rushed but held the same amount of love behind it. Blaine's right hand slipped behind Kurt's head and held on to the back of his neck as their kissing grew more insistent.

It didn't take long for the both of them to disrobe. Once they were both free of clothing Kurt laid back down next to Blaine, kissing him again. Kurt's left arm squeezed between Blaine's body and the mattress, his hand splayed flat against his muscles, while he moved to hover over Blaine and allowed his right hand to move and cup Blaine's face. While Blaine's free hand moved to grip at Kurt's bare waist, the hand Kurt had on Blaine's face slowly trailed down the boy's neck and chest until it grabbed a hold of Blaine's hip. "You're beautiful," Kurt breathed, moving to lay kisses all over Blaine's face before attaching his lips to the spot where his jaw and neck met. Blaine only moaned softly while his hand at Kurt's head gripped in his hair. A small gasp escaped Blaine's mouth as Kurt's kisses trailed down the shorter boy's neck stopped at his collarbone.

Blaine's heart was banging against his ribcage while his breaths were coming harder. Kurt could feel the thrashing of Blaine's overworking heart and the thrum of blood in the boy's veins as he kissed his way down Blaine's chest. His tongue slowly circled his left nipple before laying a long lick over it and sucking it into his mouth. "Kurt," Blaine whined softly. The grip on Kurt's waist got tighter as Kurt sucked on the nub until it pebbled. Kurt released the nipple with a small pop before moving to pay the same amount of attention to the other side.

Kurt flicked Blaine's right nipple once more with his tongue and moved up to kiss him firmly on the lips again. Blaine pulled away from the kiss, his face flush and trailed the hand on the back of Kurt's head down to cup the boy's face. His thumb brushed over Kurt's lush bottom lip as he stared into his beautiful, blue eyes. "Please, Kurt," Blaine whispered, his voice gruff but almost desperate, "I need you." Kurt smiled softly and nodded before leaning down and kissing at the corner of Blaine's mouth.

He pulled away enough to reach over to his bedside table and pull open the drawer. His hand searched blindly until his fingers circled around the bottle of lube that he had been looking for. Kurt gave Blaine one more kiss before moving to position himself to kneel between Blaine's spread legs. Kurt ran his hands up Blaine's shins and thighs and back down again.

Kurt leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Blaine's hip while he reached out to grab a pillow. Blaine lifted his hips and allowed Kurt to slide the pillow underneath. Kurt looked up at Blaine and felt his heart beat faster at seeing Blaine's loving smile and lust blown eyes. Kurt placed his hands under Blaine's knees and pulled them up so his feet could rest flat against the mattress.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful, baby," Kurt almost whispered as he looked back up at Blaine's face while his hands ran up and down his calves.

Blaine could only whimper softly in response. Kurt smiled and opened the lube to pour a liberal amount onto his fingers. Kurt moved closer and kissed at Blaine's inner thigh as one finger slowly circled Blaine's entrance. Before he could push in Blaine made a noise in the back of his throat. Kurt looked up and moved forward so his face was close to Blaine's, "What is it, baby? What do you need?" Blaine's tongue darted out of his mouth to wet his lips.

"Two," He breathed, eyes locking with Kurt.

Kurt smiled and kissed him again, "Whatever you want."

The single finger at Blaine's entrance was soon joined by another and the two slowly pressed in, pushing past the ring of muscles and settling as far into Blaine as they could go. Blaine let out a shaky sigh before he bore down on them and pushed back slightly. Kurt hummed softly to himself as he slowly pulled his fingers back before pushing them back in. Blaine gasped softly and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, worrying the flesh between his teeth.

Kurt kept his moving his fingers at a slow, steady pace as he twisted and turned them to stretch Blaine. He started a scissoring motion and Blaine whined, high in the back of this throat. "More," He gasped softly, letting go of his lip, "Please, Kurt, more." Kurt smiled and kissed the side of Blaine's knee before pressing a third finger in. A sort of grumbling moan came from Blaine's chest as Kurt kept his pace with the added finger and started to stretch Blaine even more.

"Nngh, yes. Kurt, yes," Blaine moaned breathlessly as Kurt's fingers brushed over the bundle of nerves buried inside him.

The fingers continued to brush over Blaine's prostate with each thrust in and out. Blaine was breathing shallowly when he finally clenched himself around Kurt's fingers. Kurt lifted his eyes and ran his free hand over Blaine's thigh, "What is it?" Blaine swallowed hard and blinked a few times, "You. I need you, please."

Kurt slowly removed his digits from Blaine's entrance, making the shorter boy groan and whine at the sudden empty feeling. No words were uttered as Kurt spread lube over his dick and carefully aligned himself with Blaine. The blunt head of his cock was pressing against Blaine as he leaned forward, resting on his elbows on either side of Blaine's torso. His hips pressed forward slowly as he sank into the tight heat of Blaine's body.

His arms moved under Blaine's back until his hands were gripping at Blaine's shoulders. Kurt lifted his head and stared down into Blaine's eyes as he continued pressing in. When his hips were finally flush against Blaine both boys sighed softly. Blaine's legs wrapped around the outside of Kurt's thighs and he pressed his feet into the mattress. "Kiss me," Blaine said quietly. Kurt quickly obliged, pressing his lips firmly against Blaine's. He licked at Blaine's bottom lip as he pulled his hips back slowly, feeling the drag of Blaine's warmth around him.

"Guh, you're perfect. Just - fuck - perfect," Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth.

Their lips met again in a sloppy kiss. The technique of their kissing slowly fell completely by the wayside, teeth clacking and tongues blindly searching, as they both tried to focus on Kurt thrusting steadily into Blaine's tight, perfect heat. Kurt's well manicured nails were slowly digging into Blaine's shoulder, surely leaving behind tiny crescent shaped imprints. With a low moan, Blaine licked over Kurt's chin and lips, making the boy above him smile and press in a little harder. Kurt sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and held it between his teeth while he stared down at Blaine.

Blaine reached up and threaded his fingers in Kurt's hair, holding him there while he carefully picked up the pace of his thrusts. Kurt shifted his hips slightly and Blaine's jaw slackened as a guttural moan fell past his lips. Kurt smiled wickedly and thrust again, hitting the spot inside Blaine. Blaine cried out and tossed his head back, "Oh fuck. Kurt, Kurt, Kurt… Kurt!"

Hearing how Blaine moaned and shouted his name made Kurt's spine tingle and his stomach coil hotly. He released his lip and ducked his head to attach his mouth to Blaine's neck, running his teeth over the other boy's Adam's apple. "Fuck, Blaine… I'm so close. You're just so fucking tight and perfect…" Kurt muttered against the sweaty skin, licking at the Adam's apple again as Blaine swallowed hard. The grip in Kurt's hair grew harder and almost painful but Kurt didn't mind, he loved it when Blaine unraveled like this.

"Kurt! Oh, fuck. Baby, I'm gonna come," Blaine moaned, his hips lifting slightly and pressing back to meet Kurt's continuous thrusts.

Kurt licked a stripe from Blaine's neck to his right ear until he was breathing heavily into it, making Blaine shiver. "Come for me, Blaine. I know you want to," Kurt's voice was at least an octave lower than it usually was and mixed with the hot breath hitting his face, Blaine was gone. His toes curled into the mattress, his back arched and his breathing seemed to stop as he came with a scream in between his and Kurt's stomachs. Kurt pressed his forehead to Blaine's shoulder and looked down.

He groaned at the sight of Blaine's come spread out on his olive skin and toned muscles. Kurt couldn't stop his hips from thrusting harder into Blaine, growling as he could feel Blaine clench hotly around his cock. "Blaine," Kurt groaned as he pressed himself flush against his whimpering and spent boyfriend. With a high pitched gasp, Kurt came hard in Blaine and stilled his movements, trying to catch his breath.

Blaine tugged on Kurt's head and brought their lips together. Blaine pulled back after a moment, panting, "Fuck, I love you." Kurt nodded and slowly pulled his softening cock out of Blaine, making the boy under him whine at the emptiness. Kurt turned and laid flat on his back next to Blaine before turning his head and staring into his hazel eyes, "I love you too, beautiful." Blaine swallowed hard and nodded. His previous sadness had all but vanished but he was left with an overwhelming love for this boy next to him and he had no idea how he could stand to be away.

Blaine was so stuck in his thoughts that he didn't notice Kurt reaching into the drawer again to pull out wet wipes. He sucked in a breath at the sudden cool wetness pressed against his stomach and Kurt gently stroked at his torso, cleaning away the mess. Blaine closed his eyes and just felt as Kurt slowly and lovingly cleaned them both up. He reopened his eyes when he felt Kurt curl up at his side again. He looked over at his boyfriend and almost couldn't help but let his devastated mood creep onto his facial features.

"Hey, don't be sad," Kurt said softly, running the backs of his fingers over Blaine's cheek. Blaine just blinked quickly and shook his head. Kurt could tell he was trying not to cry. "Bu-but, you're going back to New York tomorrow and I'll still be here in fucking Lima, Ohio," Blaine muttered almost angrily. Kurt sighed and stood up from his bed, jolting Blaine from his angst. "Where are you going?" Kurt looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes at Blaine. "Calm down, I'm getting something," His voice trailed off as he walked over to his school bag that was by the door.

Kurt bent over, completely unashamed of his nakedness (not that he had anything to be ashamed of, Blaine thought to himself, eyes trailing down the curve of Kurt's ass and down his long, pale legs), and rummaged through the bag for a moment before walking back. He slid under his blanket and cuddled up to Blaine's left side. "Give me your hand," He said simply. Blaine raised an eyebrow but held out his left hand anyway. Kurt smiled and uncapped a sharpie before taking hold of Blaine's hand with his own. No words were exchanged as Kurt quickly drew something on Blaine's wrist. Kurt capped the sharpie again and tossed it towards his bag.

He lifted Blaine's arm and blew a stream of cool air over his skin, causing the boy to shiver. When Kurt let go, Blaine pulled his arm back and glanced down. Kurt had drawn a small heart on his wrist on the side with his thumb. He looked over at Kurt with furrowed eyebrows. Kurt smiled and took hold of Blaine's hand again. He traced the heart with a finger. "Yes, you're going to be in Lima while I'm in New York… but my heart will always be here with you. If you don't scrub at it, it should still be on there when I come home for Christmas. And then, I'll draw over it again. And you can touch it up until I'm home for Spring Break… and again before I'm home for the summer; Because, No matter where I am or how far apart we are, Blaine, my heart is always yours."

Blaine didn't know what to say, he could feel his eyes watering and his throat getting thick with emotion. He glanced up at Kurt and smiled before crashing their lips together. He pulled away and laid his forehead against Kurt's, "I am so in love with you." Kurt smiled and wrapped his arms around Blaine, pulling them as close as possible. He ducked his head so he could nuzzle his face into the crook of Blaine's neck and breathed in deeply. "Good," Kurt smiled, "Because I love you almost more than I can believe possible."


	3. Christmas Break Part 1

**A bit shorter than the first two, but I'm working on a few other things.  
>As usual. I own nothing. At all.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt's sock clad feet padded almost silently up the stairs of the Anderson household. He took a corner quickly and slid slightly on the hardwood floor, chuckling softly to himself. He walked with determination towards the door at the end of the hall, a nervous energy bubbling under his skin. He stopped just outside the door and reached out, testing the handle. He smirked upon finding it unlocked. Kurt carefully pushed the door open and suddenly felt as if he was hit by a wall of frigid air. He shivered and looked around the room. Of course Blaine had a window open and his fan on in December. For some reason he slept better in the cold.<p>

He rolled his eyes as he silently shut the door behind him and creeped into the darkened room. Carefully, Kurt lifted the corner of the comforter and slid into the bed right behind Blaine. The younger boy grunted softly in his sleep but pressed back into Kurt's warmth. Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's neck, trying to wake him up. "No," Blaine whined, his head pushing into his pillow. Kurt bit his lip to stifle a laugh; Blaine was never one to be happy when he woke up. "Come on, Blaine," Kurt cooed in his ear, slipping an arm around his waist, "Wake up, lazy boy. It's late and you're still in bed." Blaine's face crinkled and he shifted slightly.

"How late?" Blaine asked his voice rough and laced with sleep.

Kurt smiled and pressed a kiss to Blaine's exposed shoulder, letting his lips glide up to his neck where he sucked gently. "Late enough that you were still asleep when your wonderful boyfriend flew in at ten, late enough that you're still in bed after the almost two hour car ride it took your wonderful boyfriend to get to Lima," Kurt purred against Blaine's chilled skin, that was slowly heating up. Blaine's eyes peeled open and he blinked at the wall. He thought he was dreaming; dreaming that Kurt had come home and snuck into his room to wake him up with soft words and warm kisses.

Blaine turned slowly. He locked eyes with Kurt and he blinked again, making Kurt giggle at the confused look on his face. "You're home," Blaine stated, his voice still hoarse. Kurt nodded and reached his hand up to run though Blaine's sleep tousled hair, "And you're still in bed at 12:30 in the afternoon." A smile slowly spread out over Blaine's lips as he stared at Kurt. He was finally awake enough to realize that Kurt was home again, home for over a month this time, and he was in his bed with his fingers gently scratching at his scalp with a complacent smile on his face. Without any warning, Blaine's hands reached out and cupped Kurt's face before he leaned in and kissed him.

Kurt laughed softly against Blaine's lips before pulling away, tightening his arm around Blaine to pull their bodies closer. Kurt's eyes drifted down Blaine's arms until they stopped and his smile grew wider. He took away the arm on Blaine's waist and grabbed Blaine's hand, pulling it away enough to look down at his wrist. There it was Kurt's imperfect little heart, still dark on Blaine's olive skin. Kurt brought the wrist up to his lips and placed a gently kiss over the heart before looking back at Blaine's face. "I love you," Kurt said softly, scooting closer so they were nose to nose. Blaine hummed softly and closed his eyes as Kurt let go of his hand and wound his arms around Blaine's trim waist. "I love you too," Blaine murmured gently, nuzzling his nose against Kurt's.

Kurt leaned in to press a kiss to Blaine's mouth, making a happy noise in the back of his throat when Blaine returned the kiss quickly. "How's school?" Blaine asked, detaching their lips for a moment, bringing his hand down to Kurt's neck. Kurt grunted, "Boring. Stupid. Doesn't matter." Kurt was quick to press their lips back together but Blaine pulled back slightly. "What's wrong with school?" concern laced in the younger boy's voice. Kurt rolled his eyes dramatically and huffed a sigh, "Nothing is wrong with school. School is wonderful. But school is in New York, and you're in Lima, and I'm in Lima and therefore I do not want to talk about school, I want to kiss you, so stop being the concerned boyfriend you are and kindly put those lips back on mine."

Blaine laughed as he leaned closer to kiss Kurt again, making to older boy smile and groan into the kiss. "I missed you," Kurt mumbled against Blaine's lips, pushing forward and rolling them so Blaine was on his back and Kurt was straddled over his hips, "I missed you so much." Kurt's hands came down to grab at the pillow on either side of Blaine's head as Blaine chuckled softly. "Really, I couldn't tell," Blaine teased, his hands sliding down Kurt's back until they could grab a hold of his hips. "Shut up," Kurt snapped, moving his lips along Blaine's jaw line and down his neck, sucking gently at the hollow at the bottom. Blaine chuckled to himself and hummed in the back of his throat as Kurt's hands went to the bottom of his t-shirt and pushed it up his body until it was resting under his armpits.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked when Kurt slithered down his body and started to untie his pajama bottoms. Kurt looked up and quirked an eyebrow at Blaine who just looked back at him. Kurt gave an exasperated sigh before rolling his eyes. "I'm going to suck your dick. What does it look like I'm doing?" He asked, tugging Blaine's pants down to about the middle of his thighs, exposing his rapidly hardening cock. "Why are you-" Blaine started to ask but then Kurt's tongue was wrapping around the base of his cock and slowly working its way upwards. Kurt reached the head and smiled before flicking his tongue over the slit. "You know," Kurt said conversationally, his hand coming up to grip the base of Blaine's cock, "You may be the only guy in the world who questions why he's getting a blowjob instead of just lying back and enjoying."

It was Blaine's turn to roll his eyes. "Shut up and suck my cock," Blaine groaned, threading his fingers in Kurt's hair. Kurt made a noise of faux annoyance but smirked up at his boyfriend. "Mm, I love it when you order me around," He said in a rough voice before removing his hand and taking Blaine into his mouth. He relaxed his throat and sunk down far enough to feel the trimmed thatch of hair at the base of Blaine's cock tickle against his nose. Blaine made a gurgling noise that made Kurt hum before hollowing his cheeks and giving a hard suck as he pulled his mouth back up Blaine's length. "Oh fuck, Kurt," Blaine moaned, gripped at Kurt's hair harder.

Blaine's hips started to thrust up slightly as Kurt bobbed his head a little faster. Kurt grunted around Blaine and brought his hands up to push his boyfriend's hips back into the mattress. Kurt lifted his eyes and stared up at Blaine to fix him with a look that told him to behave or he would stop. Kurt let his eyes fall shut as he started his ministrations again. His right hand let go of Blaine's hip and found its way between his legs to cup his balls. "Ku-urt," Blaine whined brokenly at the contact. Kurt's long fingers rolled and caressed Blaine's balls gently while he worked his mouth faster, the slurping noises falling from his mouth downright pornographic.

Kurt let his hand trail down behind Blaine's balls and pressed gently at his perineum before reaching back to press the pad of his middle finger against Blaine's entrance. Suddenly Blaine let out a muffled shout and was coming hard down Kurt's throat. Kurt happily swallowed all he could take before pulling off when Blaine was spent with a smile on his face. Kurt licked his lips and crawled back up Blaine's body to press a kiss to his lips. "Merry Christmas," Kurt laughed softly. Blaine blinked slowly, coming back to his senses, "Christmas isn't for two weeks."


	4. Christmas Break Part 2

**Christmas Break will have three parts. The previous one, this one (Christmas eve), and the next one (New Years Eve).**

**Again. No ownership. And reviews are always welcome. :)**

* * *

><p>"Yes, dad, I will be over at Grandma's as soon as Blaine leaves tonight," Kurt said into his phone with a slight roll of his eyes. He was standing in the foyer of his empty house, fixing his hair in the mirror that hung over a table that was full of pictures of the family that lived there. He smiled warmly down at them; it was nice to actually have a family again. But Kurt was distracted from his warm familiar thoughts when his dad grunted on the other end of the phone. "It's supposed to start snowing really bad tonight, kid," Burt said gruffly.<p>

Kurt rolled his eyes again.

Another grunt met Kurt's ears as he turned away from the mirror. "Look, Kurt, as much as I'd love for you to come over here tonight... if the snow gets to bad I want you to stay there, okay? Just try and get here sometime tomorrow. Your grandma would love to see you on Christmas," Burt said. Kurt pursed his lips and nodded to himself just as the doorbell rang. "Okay, dad. I'll see you either tonight or tomorrow. I love you. Merry Christmas," Kurt said in a rush, hanging up soon after.

He dropped his phone onto the table, in front a picture of Kurt and Finn at graduation, before bounding over to the door. With a steadying breath, Kurt pulled open the door and smiled brightly at the boy standing on the other side. "Merry Christmas!" Blaine exclaimed, holding out a brightly wrapped box. Kurt ducked his head and let out a small chuckle before reaching out to take the box from Blaine. "Merry Christmas," he said with a grin, stepping back to let Blaine in and out of the cold.

Blaine slid passed Kurt into the foyer with a wide smile spread over his lips. He took off his coat and scarf as Kurt shut the door behind him. Kurt waited for Blaine to hang up his outerwear before he stepped forward and pressed a kiss to the younger boy's lips. Blaine smiled wider, Kurt wasn't aware that it was physically possible for that to happen. But Kurt just smiled back and laced their fingers together as he led Blaine into the living room.

Kurt released Blaine's hand and placed the box next to a much smaller one underneath the tree before turning to wrap his arms around his boyfriend's neck. Blaine didn't hesitate to let his own arms wind around Kurt's slim waist. "So," Blaine drawled, his eyes fixated on Kurt's now almost grey eyes, "What sort of magical evening has the ever wonderful Kurt Hummel planned for us?" Kurt shook his head and rolled his eyes playfully before shrugging.

"I've made dinner," Kurt said softly, letting his fingers play with the loose curls at Blaine's neck, "then we could curl up out here in front of the fire and pretend watch some sickeningly sweet Christmas movies."

Blaine gaped at Kurt and placed a hand over mock surprise. "Why, Kurt Hummel, if I didn't know any better I'd think that you were trying to take advantage of a poor, young, naive boy," Blaine said in a less than accurate southern drawl. Kurt bit his bottom lip to stifle his laughter and let his head fall to Blaine's shoulder for a moment. Once he composed himself, he lifted his head and smiled at Blaine, "Well, my apologies, as it wasn't my intent to take advantage of you. I'll just give you your space so you don't have to think such things about me."

Kurt dropped his arms from Blaine's next and took two steps backwards until he had successfully removed himself from Blaine's embrace. "There, all better," Kurt said with a grin before walking off towards the kitchen. He had taken three steps when a pair of strong arms and wrapped themselves firmly around his middle and a hard body was pressed flush against his back. Kurt stopped walking and leaned back slightly against Blaine's chest. "So, is this you taking advantage of _me_ or something?" Kurt questioned, his hands wrapping around Blaine's forearms that were pressing against his stomach. He could feel Blaine shrug.

"As much as I enjoy this," Kurt gave Blaine's arms a squeeze, "it kind of makes it difficult to walk... which is something that I need to do so we can go eat dinner."

Blaine sighed softly and pressed a kiss to the back of Kurt's neck before letting him go and taking a step backwards. Kurt looked over his shoulder to offer Blaine a smile before walking off towards the kitchen, Blaine following closely behind. Kurt grabbed a bowl off of the kitchen island, nodding his head towards a different bowl for Blaine to take, and walked off into the dining room.

"It's not much," Kurt said, shrugging as he put the bowl in his hands down on the table between two plates.

The lights had been dimmed enough to cast an almost candlelit feel around the room, something Kurt had spent far too long trying to perfect, there was a red tablecloth covering the top of the table which made the white plates and silver utensils stand out.

When Blaine approached and set down his bowl of salad that Kurt had him bring in he noticed Kurt had made spaghetti and it made him smile, remember how he had told Kurt about how his grandmother had always made spaghetti for Christmas eve and it was his favorite part of the holiday. "It's perfect," Blaine breathed out, setting down the salad bowl and walking over to Kurt. He grasped Kurt's face in his hands and kissed him firmly, one hand moving back to twine in the taller boy's hair.

Their lips parted after what could have been years and both boys were breathing heavily, almost panting. "Well," Kurt said in a pitch slightly higher than usual, "that was unexpected."

Blaine grinned as a blush spread over his face. "Sorry," he muttered, "I couldn't help myself."

Kurt shook his head and quickly moved in to place a chaste kiss against Blaine's lips. "You never have to apologize for kissing me, ever," he said softly before kissing him again. Slowly but surely they pulled away from one another and sat down on opposite sides of the table. Kurt wordlessly served both of them with a content smile on his face. It felt nice to be doing this. Just the two of them. It felt very domestic and just right.

They ate in relative silence, sharing grins over the table and subtly playing footsie underneath.

When they were done Blaine stood to begin cleaning up but Kurt reached across the table and stopped him. "Leave it, I'll take care of all of it before I leave for my grandmas," he said with a smile. He got up from his chair and held a hand out for Blaine to take. Their fingers laced effortlessly, and Kurt led them back into the living room. Blaine quickly released Kurt's hand and made his way to the tree to pick up the present he had brought with him.

He turned to fix Kurt with an excited smile, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Kurt smiled and rolled his eyes before walking over and grabbing the gift he had left there before Blaine came over. "Okay, who first?" he asked, sitting himself down on one end of the couch, fiddling with the small blue ribbon that he had tied over the silver wrapping paper. Blaine rushed over, sitting next to Kurt, and thrust the box into Kurt's hands.

"I realize it's not über romantic, but it's very you and I think you'll appreciate it... or I hope you do," Blaine said nervously, fidgeting with a nonexistent piece of lint on his jeans.

After placing the gift he had bought for Blaine on the arm of the sofa, Kurt smiled and carefully peeled at edges of the paper until it fell away leaving just a plain white box. Kurt lifted an eyebrow and pursed his lips as he carefully lifted the top off of the box. The black cover of a book was what he found. _'FASHION: 150 Years of Couturiers, Designers, Labels'_. Kurt smiled and lifted the book up, flipping through its pages.

Blaine cleared his throat, "The one I think you'll really like is under the tissue paper."

Kurt put down the book in his hands and went back to the box, pulling back the tissue paper. "Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed, picking up the second book, _Alexander McQueen: Savage Beauty_, and holding it to his chest. He looked over at his boyfriend. One of Kurt's hands quickly found the back of Blaine's head and pulled him in for a quick, heated kiss. "I was going to buy this for myself! This is amazing, thank you," Kurt gushed before kissing Blaine again.

When Kurt let go, Blaine's smile looked as if it were about to split his face in half.

Kurt carefully put both of the books back into the box they came from before reaching out and taking the small box from the arm of the couch and held it out to Blaine. Blaine took it excitedly and unwrapped it with slightly less care and finesse than Kurt had, but that was just Blaine. He quickly found a small black velvet box in his hand and his eyes darted up to look at Kurt.

"It's not an engagement ring!" Kurt blurted out, clamping a hand over his mouth. "I mean... not that I wouldn't want to marry you or anything. Not that I'm asking. That's just not what it is. I mean... I'm going to shut up now," Kurt groaned and bit his bottom lip.

Blaine couldn't help but smile as Kurt fumbled over his words. It was such a rarity to see Kurt at a loss. Blaine looked back down and opened the top of the box. "Not an engagement ring... but a ring?" he asked, looking back at Kurt.

Kurt released the hold on his lip and sighed softly. "It's called an inner-message ring," he explained, "There are letters on the inside of the band that when you wear it long enough, they get imprinted onto your finger."

Blaine lifted the silver band from its bed of velvet and turned it over in his hand so he could see the inside. "Always," he said softly. Kurt nodded and shrugged one shoulder, "In case that heart on your wrist wasn't enough reassurance." Blaine smiled and carefully slid the ring onto his right ring finger before looking over and noticing that Kurt had a matching band on his hand.

Kurt followed his gaze and smiled. "Mine's just a heart; see," he pulled the ring off and held out his hand to show Blaine the tiny indented heart on his finger. Blaine reached out and grabbed Kurt's hand, bringing it up to his lips and pressed a simple kiss to the heart. "I love you," he said softly, looking into Kurt's eyes over his hand. Kurt maneuvered his hand to cup the side of Blaine's face. "I love you too, baby," he said, letting his thumb brush over Blaine's cheek bone gently.

A comfortable silence fell between the two of them. The only noise in the room was the crackling coming from the fireplace. Kurt licked his lips slowly as he stared into Blaine's honey-hazel eyes. Without much warning, Kurt moved closer to kiss Blaine. Both boxes fell to the floor, completely forgotten, as the boys wrapped their arms around one another. Blaine pushed Kurt back to lie down as his fingers found the buttons of Kurt's shirt in record time and set out to undo them, his mouth never leaving Kurt's.

Kurt pushed his hands underneath Blaine's sweater just as Blaine got his shirt unbuttoned. He sat up enough to let Blaine push the garment from his shoulders and to the ground. Their lips parted and they were both panting heavily. Kurt licked his lips and took the initiative to push Blaine's shirt up and over his head, tossing it to the floor.

Blaine quickly attached his mouth to the pulse point under Kurt's jaw, making the older boy gasp. Kurt's hand gripped harshly at Blaine's shoulder blades before letting them trail down his back. Blaine moaned softly against Kurt's neck as he moved down towards his collarbone. Kurt let his fingertips trail lightly front the small of Blaine's back, around his waist and to the front of his jeans where the deftly undid the button before moving to undo his own.

A low grumble came from Kurt's chest as Blaine's teeth scraped over the sensitive flesh of his collarbone. "Up," Kurt rasped suddenly, his hands pressing against Blaine's chest, "Stand up." Blaine pulled his mouth away and stood without question. He got to his feet and stood, wavering slightly, watching Kurt with wide, lust blown eyes and a heaving chest.

Kurt licked his lips as his eyes raked over Blaine's exposed chest slowly. But Blaine whined slightly and broke the older boy out of his daze. Kurt sat up straight and stood up as well before hooking his fingers into the waistband of Blaine's jeans and briefs and pushing them to the floor.

Blaine wasted no time in pressing his mouth back to Kurt's as his hands pushed down the taller boy's jeans and underwear as well. In an awkward dance of flailing limbs they both managed to kick away their clothes and finally -fucking _finally_- be pressed completely flush against one another. Blaine's teeth nipped harshly at Kurt's bottom lip, eliciting a low whine in response. Blaine grinned and pushed Kurt backwards until he was once again lying on the couch and Blaine was pressing himself against him.

Kurt gasped into Blaine's mouth when their erections rubbed against one another. Blaine groaned loudly and ducked his head, kissing down Kurt's neck and chest until his lips wrapped around a pert nipple and sucked it into his mouth. "Oh, god, Blaine," Kurt moaned, his back arching and his hand winding int Blaine's hair. Kurt used his grip in Blaine's hair to pull his face closer. He licked over the younger boy's mouth, grinning at the soft, "Oh... Kurt," that fell from his lips. Blaine recaptured Kurt's lips and his hand worked its way between their bodies until it could wrap itself around both of their cocks.

"I want to touch you forever... Ah, I w-want to... Oh, god you feel so good," Blaine moaned against Kurt's lips as his hand and hips worked together to create a delicious friction between both of their sweaty, shaking bodies.

Blaine's hand let go of its hold on the both of them, making Kurt whine. "W-what, no," Kurt whimpered, reaching between the both of them with his own hand, only to have it be pushed away. Blaine slid both of his hands underneath Kurt to grab onto his ass. He lifted Kurt up and moved so that he was sitting on the middle cushion of the sofa with Kurt perched on his lap. Blaine rolled his hip upwards just as Kurt rolled his down and they both let out low, guttural moans.

Kurt looped his arms around Blaine's neck, his wrists crossing loosely, and let his head fall back as he started to rock his hips over Blaine's. Kurt's high keening tapered off to a whimper as Blaine's hands slid up his thighs and around to his ass, gripping it tightly. Blaine dropped his head down and let his lips encircle Kurt's nipple. He grazed over it with his teeth and Kurt practically purred. "Blaine, please, don't stop," Kurt whimpered, grinding his hips harder against Blaine's.

Lifting his head back upright, Kurt looked down to watch Blaine's treatment of his chest and he moaned loudly, his hips bucking quickly. Kurt reached out and gripped into Blaine's hair again, pulling his head back. "I want you," Kurt panted, licking at Blaine's mouth again, "I want to see you come."

Blaine tightened his hold on Kurt's ass, pulling them impossibly closer. The friction between the two of them had become unbearable. Kurt chocked back a sob of a moan, his whole body had started to convulse with the need to come. "Oh, god, the noises you make Kurt, you're driving me crazy," Blaine grunted, thrusting upwards harshly. His fingers dug near painfully into the firm muscle of Kurt's ass, making the boy above him moan brokenly. Blaine licked his lips and stared up at Kurt, "Come, baby, come."

Something about the intensity behind those words made Kurt's stomach coil hotly and then snap suddenly. His back curved and he let out a small scream as he came hot and hard between them before leaning forward to capture Blaine's lips in a messy kiss. Blaine felt the hot slickness of Kurt coming between the both of them and he couldn't hold back anymore. He bit harshly onto Kurt's already kiss swollen bottom lip and came with a shudder.

"Kurt, fuck. Oh, Kurt," Blaine moaned softly, peppering kisses all over his boyfriend's flushed and sweaty face.

Kurt leaned his forehead against Blaine's and tried to focus on taking deep, even breaths. "I love you so much," Kurt panted, pulling away a little to look at Blaine. But he realized he could barely make out Blaine's face. He furrowed his brow and looked around the room. All of the lights were off and the only light in the room was emanating from the fireplace. "What the..." Kurt slowly pulled himself up from Blaine's lap and stood on shaking legs.

He found his briefs in the pile of clothes on the floor and pulled them on quickly before making his way to the doorway. He grabbed the light switch and flicked it up and down repeatedly to find no change in the lighting situation. Blaine was now up and off the couch too, tugging on his underwear. He looked around for a minute and grabbed his sweater off the ground to wipe at his chest and stomach. "Blaine, that's disgusting," Kurt admonished with a near grimace on his face.

"Yeah, but I'm not the one standing in the middle of the living room with come all over me, am I?" He asked in a teasing tone.

Kurt looked down at himself and back at Blaine before sticking his tongue out. Blaine laughed and rolled his eyes as he walked over to the window and peeled back the curtain. "Holy hell, it's coming down out there... Maybe the snow knocked the power out?" He suggested, looking back into the room, Kurt nowhere to be seen. "Kurt?" He called out into the empty house.

Seconds later Kurt walked in from the kitchen, his chest and stomach wiped clean. Blaine lifted his eyebrows at Kurt who merely stuck out his tongue again before walking over and wrapping his arms around the shorter boy's waist. He looked out the window and whistled low. "I don't think either of us are going anywhere tonight," Kurt commented, staring out into the falling snow.

Blaine smiled and twisted in Kurt's grasp to wrap his arms around the taller boy's neck, "Good, because I don't want to be anywhere else but here with you." Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine slowly. "Merry Christmas, baby," he whispered, bumping his nose against Blaine's.


	5. Christmas Break Part 3 New Years Eve

**Right. This was supposed to up almost two months ago. I just got distracted and life kind of kicked my ass for a while. But here it is. Klaine's New Years Eve.  
><strong>**And again. I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Kurt tramped through the snow covering the walkway in front of the Anderson's house, pulling his coat tight around himself before adjusting the strap of his overnight bag on his shoulder. The snow had been falling fairly steadily since mid-afternoon and Kurt quickly found himself sick of it. Just as he got up onto the porch and stomped the snow off of his boots, the front door opened and Blaine's mother was stepping outside.<p>

"Oh! Kurt, hello," She said with a wide smile, "I didn't know you were coming over, Blaine said you had a family event to be at."

Kurt shrugged his shoulders and smiled back at the older woman. She looked a lot like Blaine and it was certainly obvious where he got his personality from. The woman almost always had a smile on her face. "My step-mom wasn't feeling well so my dad said it would be alright for me to leave. I thought I'd surprise Blaine, if that's alright," Kurt said, pulling on the ends of his scarf.

Mrs. Anderson smiled and stepped forward to put a hand on Kurt's arm. "Of course it is, dear," She smiled again, "I was worried about leaving Blaine on his own tonight, he was kind of upset about being alone and I have to go meet his father for a company party. So you are more than welcome to go in and make yourself at home."

Kurt smiled back at her and nodded his head once, "Thank you."

She waved her hand dismissively and kissed his cheek, "Happy New Year, Kurt." She walked off to the driveway and got into her car, waving as she pulled out into the road and disappeared from sight. Kurt grinned to himself and pulled out his phone to text Blaine as he walked into the house.

**To Blaine:** So... that offer to spend New Year's together. Is it still on the table?

Kurt took off his jacket and scarf and hung them up by the door before taking off his boots and socks, hoping to warm up his freezing toes. He walked into the kitchen, dropping his bag on the counter, and opened the fridge to grab a bottle of water when his phone beeped from inside his pocket.

**From Blaine:** Of course! Always on the table.

Licking his lips, Kurt grinned again. But the grin quickly turned into a smirk as an idea came into his head. He put the bottle of water back into the fridge and leaned against the counter, his smirk growing as he texted Blaine back.

**To Blaine:** Good. Because you have five minutes to come and find me or I won't be...

A few minutes later Blaine practically skidded passed the doorway to the kitchen when he stopped his almost run abruptly upon catching a glimpse of what, or rather who, was in the room. He stopped and took a step into the room, his eyes transfixed on the boy who was perched on the table. Kurt couldn't help but smirk when he saw Blaine's hazel eyes scan down his bare chest. "See something you like?" Kurt questioned, leaning back on his hands, his head tilted to the side.

"You're… you're _actually_ on a table," Blaine said with a hoarse voice, his eyes noticing Kurt's outfit lay forgotten on the linoleum floor.

Kurt pursed his lips and looked down at himself before nodding and looking back at his stunned boyfriend. "So it seems," Kurt's voice was lower than it usually was, but ran over Blaine's ears like smooth silk. Blaine swallowed hard as he stood rooted in place, his mind apparently short circuited at the sight of beautiful Kurt, and his gorgeous lithe body spread out on his kitchen table. "Are you just going to stand there staring at me, or are you going to make good on your promise?" Kurt asked, his right hand coming forward to rest on his thigh.

His body was still leaning back on his left arm while the fingers of his right hand slowly stoked the sensitive flesh of his inner thigh, all while his dark eyes stayed fixed on Blaine. Kurt blinked slowly at Blaine, a bored look on his porcelain face, before licking his lips and sighing softly. It felt as though something sort of snapped inside of Blaine, causing him to surge forward and stand between Kurt's spread legs. Kurt smirked and opened his mouth to say something but was caught off guard by Blaine's hands grabbing his face and pulling his head down for a searing kiss.

Despite his previously apathetic sort of performance, Kurt whimpered slightly against Blaine's harsh lips. Blaine ripped his mouth away and stared up at Kurt, taking in his flushed cheeks and heavy breathing with a small smile. Blaine dropped his hands to grab onto Kurt's hips and pulled the taller boy closer to the edge of the table. The sudden movement shocked Kurt so he quickly wrapped his hands around the back of Blaine's neck to steady himself.

Blaine's lust blown eyes raked down Kurt's body and back up slowly. "You're sitting on my kitchen table… in nothing but your underwear," Blaine spoke quietly while blatantly staring at Kurt's lips and not his eyes. Kurt unconsciously licked his lips and nodded once, "I kind of hoped to be wearing less than my underwear in a minute." Blaine's thumbs kneaded gentle circles into Kurt's hips, making the taller boy sigh softly and whine when they stopped. Blaine smirked and leaned forward so he could nip at Kurt's earlobe.

"I kind of hoped you'd be sucking my cock in a minute," Blaine breathed into Kurt's ear, his fingers tightening over the boy's hips.

Kurt gasped slightly but bit down on his bottom lip. He ducked his head and looked up at Blaine through his long eyelashes with a smirk. His hands ran down from behind Blaine's neck to his chest and gave him a slight push, making the boy take a few steps back. Kurt released his lip from the hold his teeth had on it and gracefully slipped off the table and to his knees in front of Blaine.

Long, pale fingers make short work of Blaine's belt and button before pushing jeans to the floor. Kurt gripped onto Blaine's hips and mouthed over the line of his hard on through his boxers. Blaine hissed as Kurt tongued at the head of his cock, leaving a wet spot on the fabric. "Stop being such a tease, Kurt," Blaine growled, one of his hands tightening in Kurt's hair. Kurt looked up at Blaine with wide eyes and a slight pout to his lips as he reached up and tugged down Blaine's underwear, his eyes staying locked on Blaine's.

Kurt placed kisses all over Blaine's inner thighs, moving upward to gently peck all of the sides of his erection before licking the underside from base to tip in one smooth swipe. He quickly took the head into his mouth, sucking lightly while grasping around the base and gently turning his wrist in the opposite direction of his tongue.

"Oh, fuck... Kurt. Please, baby... oh god," Blaine used all of his strength to not just thrust harshly into the boy's mouth. Kurt slid his mouth lower over Blaine, taking in his boyfriend's taste. He moved his other hand to run his fingers along Blaine's balls, earning a shiver followed by a high moan from the back of Blaine's throat. Kurt continued to suck, licking the underside of his boyfriend's cock, taking it into his mouth and humming around it, knowing just what would drive Blaine up the wall.

Blaine was gasping, yanking at Kurt's soft, chestnut hair beneath his fingers, guiding his mouth where he wanted it to go, and all the while allowing the other boy's name to simply drip from his lips in rough sounds.

"Kurt... I'm gonna..." Blaine felt himself creeping closer to the edge. Kurt moved his mouth away from Blaine's cock causing Blaine to groan at the loss.

Kurt practically slithered up Blaine's body as he got up off of his knees. He slid his hands underneath Blaine's shirt and let his fingertips glide over the almost fluttering muscles of the dark haired boy's abdomen. Kurt slowly peeled off Blaine's shirt and tossed it to the pile of his own clothes that sat near the table. Kurt locked eyes with Blaine and let a smirk settle across his features as his thumbs tucked into the elastic of his underwear at his hips and slowly pushed them down his legs.

Blaine was obviously torn between continuing to stare into Kurt's eyes and looking down at his now exposed cock. Kurt licked his lips and stepped out of his underwear as he walked backwards until the swell of his ass pressed up against the table. He reached out and grabbed onto Blaine's wrist, pulling him forward. Kurt brought up his other hand and placed it on the back of Blaine's neck to pull his head closer. Kurt wet his lips and leaned in so they were at Blaine's ear.

"I want you to fuck me into next year," Kurt breathed.

His tongue slid past his lips and flicked over the shell of Blaine's ear before tugging his earlobe between his teeth. Kurt could feel Blaine's body quake under his hands. "H-here? I don't have anything down-" Blaine's words were cut off by Kurt pressing their lips together. He pulled away and nodded his head towards the bag he had left on the counter.

"Side pocket," Kurt said in a low voice, letting his hands trail down Blaine's chest only to push him away slightly.

Blaine really didn't want to take his eyes off of Kurt's lithe body as he leaned back against the table but he shook his head and turned around to grab a hold of the bag Kurt had motioned towards. He almost ripped open the zipper as he pulled on it to open the pocket on the side. Blaine reached in and fished around blindly until his fingers wrapped around a bottle. He grinned to himself and pulled it out of the bag before turning around.

He almost dropped the bottle in his hands at the sight in front of him. Kurt had bent himself over the table, his head resting on his bent left arm while his right hand was slowly stroking his cock. Blaine surged forward and dropped the bottle next to Kurt before moving Kurt's hand off of himself. Blaine laid his hands at Kurt's shoulders and slowly dragged them down his creamy skin, grinning at the almost purring sounds it elicited from the taller boy. His hands slid over the dip of Kurt's lower back and took each perfectly round cheek of Kurt's ass in a firm grip.

Kurt let out a small almost inaudible gasp as Blaine squeezed harder, making Blaine grin to himself as his hands spread Kurt's cheeks carefully. Blaine lowered himself down onto his knees until he was eye level with Kurt's perfect, pink, dusky hole. Blaine bit harshly at his bottom lip to stop the moan that threatened to bubble up from his throat. Kurt started to shift his weight slightly from foot to foot and wiggle his hips impatiently. "Blaine," he whined, "I need you to do something. Please, anything."

Anything. Blaine smiled a toothy sort of smiled and leaned in closely and trailed his warm tongue down the cleft of Kurt's ass, circling around his puckered hole and laving at the back of his balls before trailing up and repeating. When Blaine flicked his tongue at the rim Kurt moaned and wanted to tell him to do that again but it's like he couldn't form words now.

The previously near-silent kitchen slowly filled with sounds that it had never heard before. Breathy moans and pants coming after soft, wet noises. Kurt moaned progressively louder as one of Blaine's thumbs slid into his hole so that Blaine can fuck him deeper with his tongue. Blaine's enthusiasm produced slurping, wet sounds that drove Kurt completely up the wall with need and want.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Blaine... oh, god," Kurt whined loudly, clamping his eyes shut, "You need to fuck me now, Blaine. Now."

Blaine pulled back and sat on his heels to glance around the room until his eyes landed on the clock above the stove. "It's only 11:30... I think I can take my time," Blaine said tauntingly before leaning in and licking firmly across Kurt's spit slick hole. Kurt groaned and shifted restlessly. "Please Blaine," he whimpered, "I need you to fuck me. I need your cock in me now."

Letting his hands drop from Kurt's ass, Blaine reached out and snatched the bottle of lube off of the table. The familiar sound of the cap opening filled the room and Kurt sort of shimmied his hips in anticipation. Blaine licked his lips, still tasting Kurt's wonderful musky and purely Kurt taste there, before dribbling a liberal amount of the slick liquid onto the fingers of his right hand. Blaine leaned forward to place the bottle of lube back up onto the table and sat back on his heels. He rubbed his fingers together to warm up the lube before he grabbed onto Kurt's hip with his left hand and ran two fingers tantalizingly slow over his hole.

"Stop fucking teasing and get your fingers in my ass," Kurt gritted out, trying to push back and force Blaine's fingers in.

Blaine chuckled lowly, feeling it vibrate in his chest, and pressed his two fingers in quickly. Kurt gasped and let out a shaky breath at the sudden intrusion. "That's what you wanted?" Blaine asked feigning innocence. He quickly began pumping his fingers in and out of Kurt, taking the time to use a scissoring motion to stretch him better. Kurt bit his lip and whimpered softly when Blaine pushed in and crooked his fingers enough to jab at his prostate. Blaine smiled to himself and pulled his fingers free before pushing back in with another added to them.

Kurt keened high in his throat as Blaine worked very meticulously at preparing him. Finally, Blaine slowly slid his fingers out of Kurt and stood up, ignoring the dull ache in his knees. Blaine wrapped his slightly slick hand around his cock and stroked himself slowly, moaning low from his chest at the sensation. Kurt whined and stuck his ass out more, presenting himself to Blaine, begging to be filled again. Blaine grabbed the bottle he'd placed on the table and pour a bit more onto his hand so he could properly coat his erection.

He didn't waste time reveling in the cool glide of his hand over his length, and moved forward to press the blunt head of his cock against Kurt's stretched hole. Kurt whined softly and tried to press himself back and force Blaine to slide into him. "So eager," Blaine chastised lightly. He pressed his hips forward and let his cock slide between Kurt's cheeks. Kurt groaned loudly and let his forehead fall against the table. "Please, Blaine. Please, fuck me," Kurt's muffled voice begged as Blaine continued to let his cock glide between the halves of Kurt's ass.

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Blaine said, his voice trailing off at the end.

Blaine's left hand gripped Kurt's hip tightly and he pushed his cock in Kurt's hole quickly. Kurt emitted a high pitched shriek at the sudden intrusion and burning stretch which just made Blaine chuckle softly to himself. Blaine kept his hips pressed flush against Kurt's ass for a few moments before rocking ever so slightly. The movement caused the head of his cock to brush up against Kurt's prostate, sending fluttering sparks up Kurt's spine.

Kurt whimpered and gripped the edges of the table. "Oh, fuck. Blaine, please move. Please fuck me. I need it," his voice bordering on hysterical.

Taking pity, Blaine pulled his hips slowly back; moaning at the drag of Kurt's muscles around him, before thrusting harshly back into the perfect heat of Kurt's ass. "Yes... fuck, yes," Kurt groaned, screwing his eyes shut. His grip on the table tightened, turning his knuckles white. Blaine bit his bottom lip as he forced Kurt's legs a little wider before fucking in and out of him again. Faster. Harder. Making Kurt's hips hit against the table edge with each thrust.

Kurt could feel a hot coiling in his groin and stomach as Blaine's cock punished his prostate with perfect precision at each thrust. He let out a short scream, of mixed surprise and pleasure, when Blaine's open palm made contact with his ass. He clenched tightly around Blaine as he moaned lowly at the residual sting from his hand. Blaine slowed the movement of his hips until he stilled completely inside of Kurt. Kurt felt like he could sob. He was so close. So close to falling off the edge and Blaine just stopped. He wanted to complain, whine, beg... but he couldn't find his voice.

That is, until Blaine's hand slapped harshly at his ass again. Kurt yelped loudly in surprise and clenched around Blaine's cock again. Blaine let out a low, rumbling moan from his chest as he spanked Kurt for a third time. "Get up on the table. On your back," he said in a gruff voice. Kurt whimpered and shook his head. He didn't want to move. Moving meant Blaine's cock would have to leave his ass and that was the last thing he wanted. Blaine growled and let his hand hit against the swell of Kurt's ass several times in quick succession before he pulled himself out.

"Up," Blaine ordered.

Kurt stayed still for a moment, trying to catch his breath. He finally stood upright and it felt like his knees were made of jelly. He slowly turned and stopped abruptly at seeing the intense look in Blaine's eyes. Kurt licked his lips and looked down Blaine's body to see him slowly stroking his own cock while he stared right back at Kurt. "Oh, god," Kurt whimpered softly. He bit his bottom lip and carefully hauled himself up onto the table. He lay back with his legs hanging over the edge, staring up at the ceiling.

It wasn't long until Kurt felt warm hands on his chest, trailing down his sides and to his legs. His legs were lifted up and draped over Blaine's shoulders as the younger boy easily slid back inside him. "Yes," Kurt breathed out. Blaine wasted very little time before his hands reached out to grab Kurt's tightly. As soon as their fingers were interlaced, Blaine started to piston his hips forward, jolting Kurt up the table little by little.

Kurt couldn't help the small gasps and moans that spilled form his lips each time Blaine pushed back inside of him. Blaine grunted softly as he leaned forward, practically folding Kurt in half, and attached his mouth to Kurt's chest, right about his left nipple. Kurt groaned loudly and arched up to the touch. Blaine's tongue lapped at the red mark he'd left before standing up straight again and fucking into Kurt harder. His eyes caught the clock again. 11:57.

Blaine growled softly and picked up the pace of his hips. Kurt's body was thrumming with pleasure and it felt like his brain had fogged over. The only thing he could concentrate on was staring up into Blaine's eyes and the feel of his cock punching against his prostate with each inward thrust.

"Fuck, Blaine," Kurt whined loudly, squeezing Blaine's hands in a fierce grip that in any other circumstances would have been painful for the younger boy. Kurt's eyes fell shut and his head started to thrash from side to side as he started to babble about 'more, yes, please, fuck' over and over again.

Blaine set his jaw and gritted his teeth as his hips pressed harder against Kurt's ass. The constant sound of skin slapping skin filled the air and each hard smack resonated in his ears, making something trigger in his mind that there would almost definitely be bruises covering Kurt's perfect ass once this was over. And that only made Blaine want to fuck him harder.

Kurt whimpered and his whole body started to shake. "F-fuck, please. Blaine. Touch me. Fucking touch me. Make me come, please," he pleaded, his back arching almost completely off the tabletop. But Blaine merely grunted and shook his head.

"You're going to come," Blaine said in a rough voice that sent a shiver down Kurt's spine. "And you're going to come from just me fucking you. Just my cock in that perfect ass. That's all it's going to take, isn't it?" Blaine growled lowly and thrust forward harshly, punching at Kurt's prostate.

Kurt screamed and nodded his head jerkily. He could feel it. Feel the fire coiling in his stomach and his balls tightening as Blaine's cock continued its assault. Kurt bit his bottom lip and whined while he readjusted the grip he had on Blaine's hands. He was so close, almost at the tipping point.

An explosion filled Kurt's ears. He gasped and ripped open his eyes. He turned his head to the side and saw a burst of color in the sky outside the window above the sink. One more thrust was all it took and Kurt could feel his entire body tense, his toes curled, his lungs seized up... and he was coming, hard, all over his stomach and chest, even felt some hit his chin.

Blaine could feel Kurt's grip on his hands lessen after he came but the hold around his cock was almost unbearable. He groaned and blinked quickly, trying to rid the sweat from his eyelashes, as he fucked into the sated and limp body of his boyfriend. "Kurt," his voice was shaking and drawn out. Kurt moaned back softly and licked his lips as he stared up at Blaine through half-lidded eyes.

"Come on, Blaine," Kurt encouraged, "Come for me. Come right in my ass. I want it, I want to feel you fill me up."

Blaine's eyes rolled back into his skull and his hips stuttered forward as he came without any warning other than the elongated moan and muffled swear that slipped past his lips. He dropped Kurt's hands and his head fell forward slightly as he tried to steady his breathing.

Kurt's legs slipped off of Blaine's shoulders and fell around his hips as they dangled almost lifeless off the edge of the table. "T-there are wipes... in my bag," Kurt nearly whispered, lifting a hand and pointing towards the counter. Blaine nodded and lifted his head before slowly pulling out of Kurt. He moved quickly to the bag and found the packet of wet wipes. He carefully cleared away the come from Kurt's body and threw away the used wipes.

"C'mere," Blaine said, coming back to the table and pulling Kurt to his feet. He wrapped his arms securely around Kurt's waist and held him flush against his body. "Happy New Year," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear before letting his head fall to Blaine's shoulder. Blaine felt a small giggle come from his throat and pressed a kiss to Kurt's hair. "Happy New Year, baby," Blaine said, running a hand over Kurt's sweaty back, "I love you."

Kurt's response was mumbled into Blaine's shoulder which just made Blaine laugh again. "Come on, let's go upstairs and we'll take a nice, warm bath and then we'll lay in bed. How does that sound?" Kurt lifted his head and pressed a small kiss to Blaine's lips. "That sounds like a wonderful start to a new year," he said with a smile.


End file.
